HSMAfter HSM 2
by Bori4life
Summary: TOTTALLY TROYELLA! Troy and Gabby are back together and Shar has stopped her schemes and watch how troyella STARTS SOMETHING NEW...AGAIN ...Now rated M for mild cursing and contents..
1. Chapter 1

Troy Alexander Bolton

Gabriella Grace Montez

Chad Michael Danforth

Taylor Michelle McKessie

Zeke Lake Baylor

Sharpay Tiffany Evans

Jason Emmet Cross

Kelsi Abigail Nielsen

Ryan Lucas Evans

* * *

><p><strong>Troy's Nicknames for People...<strong>

**_Gabriella_**...baby, Ella, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker, My music genius

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro

**_Ryan_**... Evans

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis, Tay

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad is like a big brother.) chaster,

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**_... Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**_...Tay

_**Troy**_... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

_**Chad**_... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gracey

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Afro

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella**...Gabi,Brie,Troyella

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Kelsi_**... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander,

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor,my babe, babe,

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, Ella, gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Emmet

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Michelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas, baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylor**_... Tay

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning in Albuquerque and the sun shined brightly in the Montez Montez woke up from the sun shining from her balcony she jumped out of the bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast and get ready for downstairs to see her mom getting ready to leave for work.<p>

'Mornin baby,I probably wont be home til after midnight'she said while pouring coffee into her cup and kissing Gabi's just nodded and got some cereal.'Okay I could just have the girls or the whole gang for company.'She told her mom

**Gabriella's POV**

After I finished my breakfast I ran upstairs to take a I was finished I wrapped the towel around me and did my makeup,after that I went into my closet to find what I wanted to wear.I wore a purple Bandeau Top with low Denim skinny jeans and VALENTINO studded sandals.I had 2 necklaces one that said**_ really fucking cute_ **and the other just said _**love**_.Once I was all done I got my bookbag and went downstairs and got into my car.I parked my car into the schools parking had alot of students and was home to the Wildcats-Taylor Michelle McKessie (Chad's girlfriend and Scholastic Decathlon captain and on the volleyball team), Chad (who was the co-basketball captain as well as the co-Varsity baseball captain, and track team co-captain), Sharpay (who was the co-president of the drama department with her twin and on the varsity basketball and volleyball team), Zeke Lake Baylor (Sharpay's boyfriend, an amazing baker, and one of the starting five basketball players), Ryan Lucas Evans (Sharpay's older by two minutes twin brother and the drama co-president along with the East High mascot, the Wildcat), Jason Emmet Cross (one of the five starting basketball players and who loved to sleep), Kelsi Abigail Nielson (Jason's girlfriend as well as the composer of the school musicals with made piano skills), and of course the Golden Couple of East High School, the couple that broke them all free from the status quo, the basketball captain and my boyfriend;the hottest guy ever, Troy Alexander Bolton, who also was the golf captain.I ,Gabriella Grace Montez, am co- Scholastic Decathlon captain,and captain of the varsity basketball and volleyball team.

Hey babe he said before kissing me and hugging and I have been dating Troy for almost 2 years and he is the love of my life.'Hi guys'I said

'Hey Gabster'Chad said'Hey Brie-Ella'The rest of the gang 's when the bell rung and we walked to Ms Darbus class.

* * *

><p>We were all talking and playing until we heard Ms Darbus yell and everybody got scared and practically ran to their seats It was really boring and when the bell rung it was time to go to our next period,but i had to go to my locker and a note fell out of it.<p>

_Dear Gabi_

_I miss you so much even though you are in most of my classes anyway I would love for you to come over my house today I want to give you something come around 7 and could you meet me at the top of the roof at your free period for a pic nic and a lovely hour with me I'll be waiting I love ya_

_Your boyfriend  
>Troy<em>

After I read this I hurried and got my things and went to .Murray was talking about proper grammar when I zoned out and started to think about my free period and I couldnt wait when the bell rung it was now my free period and I practically ran up to the I got to the top of the roof and saw Troy putting down a blanket for us to sit on.I went up to troy and wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me and I moaned into the kiss and he pulled away and we rested our foreheads to each other.'Troy this is beautiful you really know how to make a girl happy'I told him as he pulled me down and we sat face to face from each other.'Thanks and its my job to keep you happy.'He told me as he picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to me and it was ate and talked until the bell rung.

**No one's POV**

After school ended Gabi went home and watched tv til it was almost time to go to Troy's about 6:55 Gabi left her house and walked to Troy's since he lived 3 blocks away. Once she knocked on the door opened the door.

"Hi Gabi come on in and Troy's in his room but before you go up there how have you been'She asked Gabi"I've been great actually my dad's coming next week for good and I'm so glad because he wants to meet Troy.'She told .'Well that's great that your dad is coming back.'Mrs. Bolton said as Gabi went up the stairs and into Troy's saw it was empty and heard the shower running so she decided to wait and read a magazine.

**Troy's POV**

I was taking a shower because I was really nervous about what I was going to ask I finished I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door.I went to my dresser and before I could get my boxers I heard giggles coming from my bed and I saw Gabi looking at me.'What the hell I didn't know you were here'I said as I was putting on my boxers.'Well you said to meet you here at 7 and it's 7:10 so...'She said as she cept staring at me when I realized I was shirtless.'You could keep looking at my awesome abs I know you love them'I said causing her to laugh,'Please I was not looking at your awesome abs'She said as I went to her and started to tickle her'Admit it" I told her when she refused and I started to tickle and blow rasberries on her stomach 'Okay...fine I..was looking at...your...awesome...abs...she said between laughs and I stopped tickling her.

'Okay what did you want to talk to me about'She asked me,I pulled something out my drawer and pulled my class ring off of my hand'Gabi we've been going out for almost 3 years and I love you as much as i did when we first sang together and I promise to keep loving you til we're old and die together and to keep that promise I want to give you this necklace to remember me when I'm gone on family trips or away basketball i've never gave any girl this but you're worth it ,here's my class ring. I could see tears starting to come down her face and i wiped them with my thumbs.

'Troy..I-I don't know what to say...but I accept and I love you too I really do' she said between tears and I pulled her into a passionate kiss which turned out to be a make-out session.

**So what do you think I think I did really good but I want other opions so tell me if I should continue**


	2. Sleepover 1

**Gabi's POV**

I was walking into the school toward my locker and the girls were waiting on me. Since it was 10 minutes til 1 block we decided to talk.'Hey Gabi wats up'Kelsi asked me as all the other girls nodded and I just laughed 'Nothing going to Troy's today but maybe the gang cna go to the mall and the boys can hold our bags'I told all noodded and laughed til we heard a familiar voice and it was Chad.'Heey Shar,Kels,Sis,and my babe as he kissed Taylors as i was about to say something Chad's eyes widened looking at my hand.'I see Hoops gave you his ring congrats so when is it'He said as I looked confused'what do you mean its just a class ring.'I asked as I closed my locker and Chad looked at me like he was mad.'You don't know what his class ring stands for' he asked me I shook my head and waited for him to explain. 'A basketball player not including Troy ring's mean you love them but if you got the captain's ring it meant he was going to marry you.'He told me and I was shocked but was happy I've always picture myself marrying Troy and us starting a 's when the bell rung which mean we had to go to room but we had to go to the auditorium.'Okay class we're going to put on a musical and Troy and Gabriella will be our stars so Kelsi show Troy and Gabriella your song and everyone else let's put together the stage' Troy and I went by Kelsi to listen to the song and Troy picked me up and sat me ontop of the piano and he jumped on it himself and we got the music.'Okay so the first part goes like this and Troy your going to sing the first part'Kelsi said and started playing the piano and singing.

**Kelsi**

I got a lot of things  
>I have to do<br>All these distractions  
>Our future is coming soon<br>Were being pulled

**Troy and Gabi**  
>A hundred different directions<br>But whatever happens  
>I know I've got you<p>

Youre on my mind  
>Youre in my heart<br>It doesnt matter where we are  
>Well be alright<br>Even if were  
>Miles apart<p>

All I wanna do  
>Is be with you<br>Be with you  
>Theres nothing we can't do<br>Just wanna be with you  
>Only you<p>

No matter where life takes us  
>Nothing can break us apart<br>You know its true  
>I just wanna be with you<br>Hey...  
>Just be with you<br>Oh, yeah, yeah

**Troy**  
>You know how life can be<br>It changes overnight  
>Its sunny then raining<br>But it's alright

**Gabi**  
>A friend like you<br>Always makes it easy  
>I know that you get me<br>Every time

**Troy and Gabi**  
>Through every up<br>Through every down  
>You know i'll always be around<br>Through anything  
>You can count on me<p>

All I wanna do  
>Is be with you<br>Be with you  
>Theres nothing we can't do<br>Just wanna be with you  
>Only you<p>

No matter where life takes us  
>Nothing can break us apart<br>You know its true  
>I just wanna be with you<p>

I just wanna be with you

* * *

><p>Since Troy dropped me off at home he decided to stay awhile.'So what do you wanna do I asked him just as I picked up a letter that was on the counter<p>

_Dear Gabi _

_I had a business trip for the weekend you can call your friends to stay over because I trust 's 200 dollars in the envelope on your dresser for food or something I'll be back Sunday night around midnight and I'm going to miss you_

_Love Always  
>Mom<em>

'My moms' on a business trip how about us and the gang have a slumber party'I told Troy as he nodded and texed the gang and about 30 minutes everybody was here.'So what should we do now'I asked as Sharpay held up her bikini and all us girls squealed and we all went to my room while the boys changed we finished we snuck outside so the boys wouldn't see us and we layed in the sun with our glasses I saw a shade come over me and pick me up and threw me and the other girls into the pool.

TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON

CHAD MICHAEL DANFORTH

ZEKE LAKE BAYLOR

RYAN LUCAS EVANS

JASON EMMET CROSS

We all yelled so Troy got the guys hand to pull us out the pool and he reached his hand to help me out but I pulled and all the guys fell into the in the pool for about an hour and a half til it got dark.'So what should we do now' Shar asked.

'How about Truth or Dare'I asked as everybody got down into a circle

**No one's POV**

'Ok I'll go first Truth or Dare Gabi'Chad asked.'Dare'She said,'I dare you to make out with Troy for 5 minutes'Chad told her and he didn't have to tell neither one of them twice.'Okay that's enough Gabi it's your turn'Sharpay said.'Okay Shar Truth or Dare'Gabi asked her,'Hmm,Truth'She said.'Is it true that you and Zeke are on step 8 of the relationship scale'I asked her(**I'll tell you guys the scale at the end)**'No we have not did that yet BUT it will come really soon'Sharpay said as all the girls squealed and the guys looked so confused.'Ok Troy Truth or Dare'Sharpay asked.'Dare'Troy said as Sharpay whispered in his ear and told Chad to close his eyes because he was in for a surprise...'AHHH What the hell'Chad said as he stood up and shook the ice out of his was laughing because just poured a cup of ice into his shirt and it fell in his pants.'That is not funny'Chad said Yeah...It is...Taylor said between game continued til about 11:00 oclock.

'Okay how about we watch movies'Troy said and everybody nodded while Shar went into the kitchen to get snacks.'SO what should we watch'Troy asked as he sat down so Gabi could sit on his lap.'How about we watch 'The Notebook'Kelsi suggested and all the girls squealed while the boys just groaned. It was halfway through the movie and Troy an Gabi were the only ones still awake.'This movie is so boring'Troy told Gabriella earning a slap on his chest.'It is no it's very sad.'About 12:30 the movie was yawned,'You tired'Troy asked and Gabi nodded and layed down on the couch and Troy layed behind her.

'I love you Troy and don't forget that'Gabi told him as she kissed him very passionaely but pulled away for air

I love you too Ella Forever and Always'He said as he kissed her cheek and went into a deep sleep about their future.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it tool so long to update I've been busy with school projects and death I really miss my friend and it's really hard for me.<strong>

**R.I.P**

**Alisha'Asia'Skinner**

* * *

><p><strong>The scale is a relationship thing my friend told me about:<strong>

**1. Flirting  
>2. Flirting infront of people<br>3. Make it official  
>4. Making out<br>5. Making out in public  
>6. Meet family members<br>7. Give a lap dance  
>8. Doing it<br>9. Getting married  
>pregnant<strong>


	3. Happy Birthday Gabi

When the gang woke up around 11:00 they decided to go to the split their own ways and Troy and Gabriella together.'So what you wearing to prom... something really sexy for me'Troy said with a smirk on his face and made Gabriella laugh.'Well I don't recall you ever asking me to prom but I'm wearing something sexy just not for you'She told him while she was laughing at his pout.'Oh..Fine Will you Gabriella Grace Montez go to prom with me'He asked her as he put his ams around her waist from behind and she leaned back.'Mm...Yeah.'She said turning around and kissing Troy til they were interuppted by Chad 'Uhhhh get a room lovebirds'He said earning a slap on the head from Taylor.'Stop hitting on me women.'Chad said earning another slap.'What have I told you about calling me women...idoit I wish you were romantic as Troy is'Taylor said.'Whatever I'm better than Troy'Chad said...

**Sharpay's POV**

After that little incident we all decided to go get something to we all got our food we sat at a table and talked..'So girls what are you going to wear to prom something short or long'I asked all of them.'I want something short and strapless but not too flashy'Gabriella said as she continued to eat her sandwhich.'I want it long and elegent but straplesss'Taylor said.'I want something short and strapless but I dont know what color'Kelsi said.'Since prom is in 2 weeks how about we go dress shopping next weekend with our moms...and Its somebody's bday next Wensday'I said as all the girls looked at Gabriella.'Guys I know it's my birthday next week but its just not gonna be the same'Gabi said looking like she was going to cry.'Wh-y'I asked figuring out the answer.'Gabi your dad wish he could be here but he can't..All our dads wish they could but your lucky, your dad and your brother is coming in 5 months and ours are going to be still in Iraq.'I guess I am lucky but it's my _18th _birthday he won't be here when it's the biggest moment of my life.'She said as I sat by her and wiped her tears away and motioned Troy to come over her and him and the rest of the guys .'Hey,Hey what's wrong babe'He asked.'She sad because her birthday is next Wensday and her dad and brother won't be here for her _18th _birthday'I told him as he pulled Gabi onto his lap.'Hey Gabster it's okay Uncle Greg wish he could be here but he must save the country you know he loves you.'Chad said and everybody was shocked because it was Chad who said that.'I know but he's miss so much and I thought he would at least be here for this moment but I guess your right he has to save the country.'Gabi said**.(it is Sunday also the kids ages are like this:Chad 18,Troy 18,Jason 18,Zeke 18,Ryan 17,Sharpay 17,Taylor 18, Kelsi 18, Gabriella finna turn 18.)**

**Three days later**

Gabi woke up to a big hot plate of breakfast sitting on her nightstand and a note beside a rose she sat up figuring out what today is it was her Birthday but she still had to go to ate her food and smelt the rose just as her phone rang it was a text from her extraordinary boyfriend

_Hey baby happ bday I lve you and hope to see you at school cuz i have a surprise for me at our spot at free period and you will get it._

_Your lover Boyfriend  
>Troy xoxoxox <em>

She smiled when she finished reading the letter. She quickly ate and got dressed. She wore a Zebra Purple Tank Top with a short denim skirt and KG Juliet sandals and of course her T necklace and Troy's class ring.(IN Profile).She walked into school just time to get into she walked inthe class she hugged Sharpay and Taylor and Kelsi and since Ms, Darbus wasn't there yet she went and sat on Troy's lap.'Hey babe happy birthday'she smiled as he kissed her on her lips and was about to deepen it when they all heard a familiar voice.'Ms. Montez, this is school not your house no kissing and please in your seat.' said to her as she blushed and. She went back to her seat and about 10 minutes later everybody was dozed off especially Chad who was inthe front wrapped in a blanket and his basketball as his pillow. 'Okay so who is William Shakespeare ...Danforth...DANFORTH'Ms Darbus said 'Chicken'Chad woke up saying causing the class to laugh and thats when the bell rung' Your dismissed and Danforth don't sleep in my class again got it' Ms. Darbus said and Chad nodded. 'Dude how could you go to sleep in Darbus class she's too loud'Troy asked.

**Gabi's POV**

'It really isn't that hard'He said as all the girls rolled their eyes and went their seperate ways. After that period it was lunch I got to the table I saw Taylor,Sharpay,Zeke,Chad and had to go out of town with his parents and wouldn't be back til next I went to the table and sat down between Chad and Sharpay.'Hey guys have you seen Troy'I asked as they shool their heads and just as I was about to say something I felt somebody pick me up and took me out of my seat.I almost screamed til I saw it was Troy that picked me up and took my seat because there was no were else to sit.'Why did you steal my seat ther's no where to sit now'I said acting sad playfully.'Well I'm sorry baby but I;m the 'Golden Boy' of the school I need to sit'he said smirking.'But it's my birthday'I said with a pout I knew he couldn't he picked me up and sat me on his lap.'So where you been'I asked him as he smiled but continued to eat.I looked st him confused as I ate his grapes and he fed me his strawberries.'Eww I think I'm going to puke'We heard Chad say and Troy got me off his lap and went behind Chad and dumped a ciece of ince down his shirt and took is Chad's basketball and it's his pride and joy besides Taylor I think.'No Troy give me back Haley I love her and just alittle than I love Tay now give it back.'Chad said just as he realized what he said he turned to see Taylor almost in tears and she ran out the cafeteria.'See look what did.'Chad said as he was about to go after Tay as I stopped him.'I think she needs some help from girls you should probably give her some space .'I told him as the girls and I went to look for Taylor.

'Taylor come out we know your in here just please come out'Sharpay said as we stod outside the batroom stall.'She finally opened up and was sitting on the floor with her knees in her chest crying.'Oh honey what's wrong'Kelsi said as we all sat on the floor beside her.'Chad said he loves his damn basketball more than he loves me and I just think why do I put up with him'She said as she cried.'Tay it's Chad we're talking about he doesn't mean anything he says and I bet he didn't mean that he was just caught in the moment.'I told her as she started to wipe her tears.'I guess your right but I want him to at least explain to me why he did that and what got him so caught in the moment'She said as she stood up and looked in the mirror to see her mascara fixed up her make-up and the bell rung.

**No one's POV**

It was now Troy and Gabi's free period and she was now meeting him at their secret saw Troy standing now facing her and she just jumped into his arms with her legs around her waist and kissed him so passionately and Troy chuckled into the kiss and he was hoisting Gabriella up into his arms so he was lifting her up from her released the kiss

"Hello to you too sexy" Troy said as he tightened his grip around her ass and she squealed and jumped out his arms and hugged him.'Ive been wanting to do that all day'She told him as he chuckled.'So you ready for your birthday present'He asked her as she starting to jump up and chuckled and took something from his pocket.'Okay close your eyes and I will pull you where you need to go.'He told pulled her toward the end to where you can see the parking lot of the school.'Now open your eyes'He told her and she did but she didn't know what she was looking at.'Uhh Wildcat this is the parking lot what am I looking at.'She asked him and laughed at his smirk he was making.

'Okay your looking at the parking lot because your present is down there somewhere and it's a very special present but not as special as the one at your party tonight.I'll give you a hint it's orange and has a red bow on it.'He told looked back down and saw something she thought she would never see from Troy...  
>OMG TROY YOU GOT ME A CAR! She shouted and jumped into his arms.'Thank you so much Troy..I love you so much .'She told him and took the keys out of his hands and pulled him down the steps and into the car.'And my dream you'she said and kissed him passionately.I love you Gabi'Troy said.'I love you the bell rung.<p>

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't believe Troy bought me a car I'm it was I practically ean out the class room toward the front door of the school door til the girls stopped me, 'Where are you going so fast.. you going too see Troysie Pooh'Sharpay said making kissing noises,I just rolled my eyes.'No I'm going to my birthday present come see'I told them then started running to the door then finally she got iut the door and ran to the car as all the girls gasp and started running to the car as well.

"OMG I can't believe he bought you this'Taylpr said as they got into the car.'I can't believe it either but I love him for it.'I told them.I got in the car and we drove to the boys were going to meet them there

**_At the mall_**

'So what are you going to wear to your party'Kelsi asked as we were finishing eating ice cream.'I don't know I'll find something but I do want to do something before the boys get 10 minutes.'I can not believe you did that'Sharpay said laughing.'Why I love him and I always will'I told her.'Hey girls you look very fetching can we sit with you'Troy said in a british accent I just laughed and kissed him.'Okay since we are all here Gabi don't you wanna show them something'Taylor said smiling.'Fine I said giving in.I stood up and pulled my shirt up over my bellybutton to reveal a bellybutton pierceing,that said _#14's girl _in red diamonds dangling from my bellybutton.'Wow..Brie why would you do that'Troy asked me.'Because it shows how much I love you and that you my future'I told him as he smiled making me smile.'I love you too'He said and kissed me passoinately.'Eww..we dont want little baby Boltons so can we just go'Chad said and I threw a bottle and hit him in the head and Troy slapped him across his head causing all of us to all went shopping for about and hour and a we started to get ready for my birthday party.

**_At the Party_**

There was alot of people there and it was really crowded but it was the party went on for about 3 hours and it was time for my last present.'Okay I need you to turn around for this present'I heard my mom say.'Wow this is her'I heard a familiar voices and I started to cry.'Please tell me when I turn around you'll be here' I said my voice shaking with fear.I turned around slowly to see my dad and my brother in there army uniform. I ran and jumped into my dads arms and cryed into his shoulder.'I miss you so much daddy'I told him as he tightend his grip.'I know what you mean princess I missed you too'He told me as he put me down and I jumped into his arms.'Hey baby sis I missed you like crazy'He told me as I laughed and he put me down.'I missed you too Micheal.I said after I kissed his and my dads cheek.'I love you guys so much'I told my dad and my bro.'We love you too baby/sis'They said.I was now truly happpy they were now home foreveer.


	4. Surprise

**I forgot to tell you the pic of the car and her birthday outfit is in my profile.( When you read this chapter remember that all the famalies are rich)Enjoy! please review!**

Today was Saturaday and Gabriella's family plus the gang were going to be cleaning out the basment and the I woke up I took a quick shower and when I came out I saw Troy laying with his eyes closed.I put on my bra and underwear and the turned around to see Troy smirking and I knew he was awake so I got a pillow and threw it at him making him fall off the bed.

'Oww Brie why'd you that I had the perfect view.'He said and I laughed

'Ohshut up why you in my room anyway'I asked him as I put on an Aeropostale sweatpants and Troy's old Wildcat uniform.'What I can't see my beautiful girlfriend'He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around .He started to kiss her temple and she moaned in pleasure. 'Troy..we can't we- have to he-lp my family.. She told him as she pushed him off.'But I promise after we're done we can finish'She told him with a wink and went she got downstairs she saw the gang and her brother.

'Hey Brie'Shar said along with everybody.

**No one's POV**

But before she could say anything Chad popped up and screamed 'HEY GABSTER' causing her to fall over the box.'Briella'Sharpay said getting up to help her as Troy was coming downstairs. 'CHAD WHAT THE HELL'Gabriellla said getting up and started chasing after Gabriella was on the volleyball and basketball team she was able to catch up to him and takle him to the floor.'Hey Gabs please don't hurt me'He said screaming like a girl got off of him and kicked him and went to sit on the couch making everyone than came and sat next to Brie and started to kiss her just moaned,she was about to kiss his lips when her dad interruputed

'Chad why are you on the floor' Greg**(Gabriella's dad)** said walking into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.'Because your evil daughter tackled me and kicked me in my stomach.'He said as Greg walked into the living room and kissed Gabbi's forehead.'Not my sweet angel'Greg said and Gabriella lstuck her tonge out at Micheal was in the corner laughing a storm.'Gabbi... an..angel..yeah right'He said laughing again. got up with a pillow and started beating Micheal with it.

'Baby what are you doing to your brother' asked Maria**(Gabbi's mom)** coming down the stairs with a box that was in the attic.

'He was getting on my nerves..You're so lucky you have a girlfriend that I actually like but she's not here so..'She told him 'Micheal had been dating a girl named Layla Bolton, she was Troy's older cousin and she was very pretty. Ever since Mich had been in the army she was in college,but she's a model for Victoria Secrets and because she was in France. She would probably be back in about 3 weeks (so they think)Gabi then looked through the box that her mom brought.'OMG mom I've been looking for this for years why was it in the attic'She asked her was lokking at a book that alll the girls wrote in it was their song book.**(the girls have known eachothers since 2nd grade just so you know)** 'I can't believe we did this when we were sat on the floor in the living room and looked through the book.'I remember this song'Kelsi said pointing to a song that they wrote and .'Yeah it was when we realized that we were falling in love'Gabriella said blushing and so were the other then girls while the boys were then ran upstairs and got her gutiar she got from Micheal on her they started singing.

**[All]**  
>Feels like love<br>Feels like love  
>Hey yeah<br>Hey yeah  
><strong><br>[Gabriella]****  
><strong>You got me spinning now  
>I feel your happiness all around<br>I'm not sure what I'm getting into  
>(Feels like love)<br>We're not the same everybody knows  
>That's the best thing about us though<br>So hard to believe it but it's true  
>(Feels like love)<br>See the world in different ways  
>But I'm lovin' every minute of every day<br>Against the odds we'll make it through  
>Maybe this could be<br>More than just fun  
>This could be everything<br>That I want  
>What's happening to me<br>Could you be the one  
>This could be everything<br>That I want  
>I didn't know how good it could be<br>And it feels like love to me  
><strong><br>[All]  
><strong>Feels like love  
>Feels like love<br>Hey yeah  
>Hey yeah<br>**  
>[Taylor]<br>**I didn't know I could feel this way  
>It's a new world baby that's OK<br>You're like the part of me I never knew  
>(Feels like love)<strong>-Gabriella<strong>  
>You're the one I need next to me<br>But I know that it's hard to be  
>Livin' for everybody else but you<br>(Feels like love)**-Sharpay**  
>Real love's not supposed to be<br>Afraid what everybody thinks  
>So let's show em all what we can do<br>Maybe this could be  
>More than just fun<br>This could be everything  
>That I want<br>What's happening to me  
>Could you be the one<br>This could be everything  
>That I want<br>I didn't know how good it could be  
>And it feels like love to me<br>**  
>[Sharpay]<br>**I've got to say it now  
>(seems too hard to do this)<strong>-Kelsi<strong>  
>We've got to work it out<br>(Nothin' about us makes sense)**-Kelsi**  
>I feel the bridge<br>From where I am to where you are  
>It shouldn't have to be this hard<br>Maybe this could be  
>More than just fun<br>This could be everything  
>That I want<br>What's happening to me  
>Could you be the one<br>This could be everything  
>That I want<br>I didn't know how good it could be  
>And it feels like love to me<p>

Feels like love  
>Feels like love<br>Feels like love to me  
>Feels like love<br>Feels like love  
>Feels like love to me<p>

* * *

><p>After we cleaned the attic and the basment the gang and went to our favorite hangout <em>Frank's Pizza and Games for Teens.<em>

The guys were talking about basketball, even Ryan, while the girls were chatting about so many things ,however Troy wasn't interested, he was more interested in his girlfriend who was playing air hockey with Jason, and was annoyed that they didn't finish their morning make out session. Concluding he had waited long enough he stood up walked over the the air hockey table, picked up Gabriella laying her on the table and pushed himself on top of her and kissed her hungrily. Gabriella was enjoying the kiss while Jason was annoyed that Troy had just ruined a game of hockey that he was winning.

'' DUDE , I was winning couldn't you have waited a few more minutes'' Troy looked up smirked and while kissing a giggling Gabriella's neck

'' awww boo hoo Jas '' Gabriella said putting her hand to Troy's abs and rubbing it up and down stayed making out for about 15 minutes til Gabriella's phone rang she reached to get it but..

'Let me get that'He said with a wink and moved his hand to her ass and the back pocket of her really short shorts sliding one in getting her phone giving her a gentle squeeze with the gave her the phone and she went outside to then went back to the group to came back and sat on his lap'So my mom just called and said that we were having dinner at your house tonight at 6'Gabi said smiling and Troy just smiled.'Good because I forgot to tell you my brother nad sister want to see you so not formal but just something hot'He told her as she laughed and shook her head.

**Gabriella's POV**

After we all left Frank's I went home to see what to wear closet was another room in the house and it was packed with clothes and my jelery case was alot of hoop earings and rings and the stuff Troy gave I also had one tiara I wore for my sweet took me an hour and a half to finally find what I wanted to wear.I wore a pair of Helmut Lang Black Leather Effect Skinny Jean and a Black Noir Grey Jersey,and my makeup consist of lip gloss and pink eyeshadow**(in profile)** I came downstairs and saw them getting ready so I sat by Micheal on the couch.'Oh I forgot to tell you Troy told me that Layla was going to be there but she still doesn't know you and dad came back'I told him as his face lit up and he jumped up and started dancing making me laugh.'I can't believe she's back'Micheal said finally sitting down

'Well you've been gone for 3 years maybe syou should surprise her'My mom said as we were leaving and got in the car and drove to the Bolton's I knocked on the door and Mrs. Bolton opened it.'Hey guys com on in'She said as we all walked in but heard a blue-eyed girl yell my name.

'GABRIELLA'I heard seeing a girl running downstairs and give me a hug.'Hi Alyssa how's it going'I asked while letting go of the hug.'It's really good Im moving back down here from my grandma's so it's going to go well now I can go to East High.'She said as Jake came and gave me a hug.'Hi Jake' I said letting go of him.'Hey Gabi so have my idiot of a little brother been taking care of you'He asked me with a serious face making me laugh.'Yes I have and I'm not an idiot'Troy said walking downstairs and kissed my cheek. Jake was the oldest out of the 3 Bolton kids he was 23 years old and him and Micheal were bestfriends. He lived in Florida he had a wife named Alexis and they had a baby named Jacob Xavier Bolton he was 3 years old and he was a very cutie,Then Troy was the second oldest,then Alssya was the youngest,16,she's been living with her grandma in california for almost 2 years but now she's coming back.

'Hey guys where's Layla'Micheal asked 'She's in my room putting some of my clothes come on'Troy said and took him to where his room was

_Meanwhile with Layla_

I was in Troy's room looking for some clothes to wear. After I put them on I didn't want to go downstairs because seeing Ms. Montez reminds me of Micheal.I haven't had contact with him in over 1 year and Im starting to get worried.I really miss him God please send him back to me.'God please send him back just let him be alright**(Micheal is sneaking up behind her but he's listening to what she's saying just so you know)**I thought we were going to get married and start a family and grow old together just please send him to me or send me a sign that he's alright'I said crying.'Don't worry that's going to happen one day'I heard a familar voice behind me say. I slowly turned around and saw the face I haven't seen in almost 4 years.'Am I dreaming'I asked he shook his head and opened his arms.I ran and jumped into his arms and cried in his arms.

'I missed you so much Mich I said are you here for good' I asked with pleading eyes.'Yeah for good and I missed you too' he said.I sat up and looked him in the eyes and I kissed him. It was filled with passion worth 3 years we stayed like that for about 15 minutes and pulled away.'So where are you staying'Micheal asked me playing with my belly buttonring.'At a hotel just for tonight but I'm going to be staying with Troy so you can come to the room and we can have some fun'I told him giving him my key card.

'ohh I'll be there just wear something sexxy mama'He said making me laugh then went downstairs to see everybody.

**No one's POV**

After they ate and stuff Gabriella and Troy went into his room.'So are you ready for prom'Gabi asked Troy as he took off his shirt and she was laying on his bed.'I am as long as it's got me,you a limo and a hotel room.I would be more than happy'He told her.'Ohh so we're having a little party of our own 'She said walked over and got on top of her and said'Ohh hell yeah' and she giggled and Troy kissed that started a makeout pulled away and smiled. Since it was dark outside she decided to stay at Troy's. She always had pairs of clothes for school and she wore Troy's clothes at she came out the bathroom ready for bed she heard Troy whistle.

'Shut up' She told him and got into his bed waiting for finally came wearing pajama pants and no shirt.'I spy a sexy hunk in plaid pajama pants'I told him laughing.'Well I spy a soon to be sexxy momma LITERALLY with a fat ass.'He said as Gabriella got into the bed and they cuddld theirselves to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday and it was time for another boring day of school.<p>

**Gabriella's POV**

I was standing at my locker putting my bookbag and stuff in and taking my chemistry and algebra books out when someone closed my locker and pushed me agianst was Josh he was the captain of the football team.

'What do you want Josh'I asked him in an annoyed just smirked and came a little closer.'Well for 1 I want you and 2 I need a date to prom do you wanna go with me and then we can have alittle prom of our own at my house'He said rubbing his fingers up and down my arm.I slapped his hands away and gave him a disgusted look.'Ok I already have a date... with my BOYFRIEND'I explained to him as he laughed.

'Oh whatever Bolton doesn't know what he's going to do to a pretty girl like you but I do'He said trying to kiss me but stopped when he heard someone yell.

'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER'Troy yelled getting everyone's came up to us and pulled me behind him and I ran to get the I came back with Zeke,Jason and Chad Troy's face was red as a tomato because he was soo mad."Don't ever touch,kiss, or even glare at my girlfriend or I promise You will regret it'He said as the guys went behind Troy to show that they were there.

"Is that a threat Bolton or a promise'He asked him making Troy more angry."Both'Troy said about to turn around but heard laughs from Josh and his was now on fire so he turned and punched Josh in the face making his nose bleed.I ran to them.'Troy no'I said pusing him off of Josh"Baby he's not worth it just please don't fight"I told him caresing his cheeks trying to calm him down."I am worth it but you better listen to your girl or should I say my future wife'He said trying to get up.

'Shut the hell up before I make him kick your ass'I yelled at him and turned my attention back to Troy.'Are you Ok did he hurt you'He asked me as I smiled knowing that he was calmed'Yeah I'm fine just a bit irritated.'I said.

'I love you'He told me and I smiled "I love you too" I told him and we kissed so passionately in the middle of the hallway until the bell rung.

**So how was this chapter I really worked hard on this so please review and/or does anybody have any suggestions on what I should do on the next chapter.**


	5. Best Night Ever

After the little incident in the hallway Troy won't let Gabi out of his sight unless one of the guys were with really Gabriella loved Troy just his overprotective side just drives her crazy. When Micheal found out he took a 2 hour walk to calm down because he was steamed. It was now Wednsday and the rumors about Monday were completely over Gabriella walked into the school and went straight to her locker to see Josh standing looking turned around to walk away but he caught her sight and grabbed her arm tightly."Why are you here didn't my BOYFRIEND teach you a lesson Monday" I asked him trying to get out his grip but he was too tight. "He might have but that doesn't mean I'm going to back off until I have you to myself" He told me as he started to drag me until we heard Zeke and Chad's voice.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Zeke asked as him and Chad came and got Gabi out of his grip and pulled her behind them. "you better stay the hell away from her or else"Chad Josh laughed nd stepped closer and said"Or what".That's when Chad punched him in the face and he fell to the floor with a busted lip."Come near here again and it's going to hurt worse"He said and Josh ran off.

"Thanks Guys" She said and hugged them and the boys looked at her arm and saw a bruise that was purple.

"Sure Gabs anything for our little sister and maybe you should go to the nurse's office"Zeke said stroking hair out of her face as she smiled and the boys went to class and Gabi went to the nurse's office

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey guys"I said and hugged Taylor and what's up for the senior trip this year again"Chad asked annoyed.

"Actually my dad knows how boring it is and it's going to the same place again so he lend Ryan and I his jet for 2 weeks since that's how long the trip is and the principal already knows about it all we have to do is ask your parents and pick a place"Sharpay said and everyone was happy.

"So we don't pay at all"Taylor asked. "Nope it's all paid for just bring your dad said he would give us credit cards and whatever we buy we could put it on there"She said.

"SWEET"Chad yelled until Ms. Darbus looked at him then went back doing what she was doing. Then Troy came into class and sat in his seat and pulled me on his lap and pulled me into a passionate kiss and I was about to deepen it when...

"Mr. Bolton please remove yourself from Ms. Montez you're not a piece of her clothing"We heard Ms Darbus say.I got up and whispered in his ear "Meet me at our secret spot free period" He noded and I went to my seat."You know Ms. D I wouldn't mind being a part of _her_ clothing"Troy said causing the class to laugh and Ms. D to roll her eyes.

Anyway it's almost the end of the year so let's here our progress Ms. McKessie. "Senior Trip committe meets tomorrow followed by the prom committe and for those who ordered tickets you can pick up your tickets from Kelsi. But don't be the last to pick up your tickets she said as she slapped the yard stick on Chad's desk. Picture deadline is Friday after Prom and Finals are start in 2 weeks !"Taylor said

"Yeah what's the lunch special in the cafeteria today" Chad asked and everybody laughed. "New York Deli" She said and that's when the bell rung.

I went through 2nd and 3rd period just it was free period and I was now on my way to the I got there Troy was sitting on the bench he then got up and started to walk around so I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist making him jump. "Hi you" I said as he turned to face me and looked at me conserned. "What's wrong beautiful" he asked me.I pulled his hand and we both sat on the bench. " Ok Im going to tell this promise me you won't be hate me" I said looking down at my pulled my chin up and said"I could never hate you"I noded. "When I walked in the school this morning Josh was by my locker and I was about to walk away and goto your locker but he caught me and he grabbed my arm tightly and he said he wasn't going to back off til I was his and he tried to pull me somewhere that's when Zeke and Chad came and Chad punched him and his lip was busted then he just ran."I was now in tears and crying into Troy's chest."Please dont' hate me I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier"I said.

"Shh Shh I don't hate you I just hate him I promise you I will never EVER let him hurt you okay" He said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Promise" I said

"I Promise Gabi I love you so much" He told me

" I love you too Wildcat" Isaid and he kissed me and wiped my tears.

"So you are coming to my championdship game tonight right" He asked me as I laughed " I wouldn't miss it for the world" I told him and hugged him.

_Later that night at the game_

It was now half time and the score was East-26 and West-47. All of the boys E.H. basketball team walked into the locker room with their warm up jackets on and hoods on looking tired, depressed and mad as they sat down on the benches some opening their lockers for reasons unknown as Troy walked over to the medical kit to grab the tape so he could wrap his fingers as he leaned against his locker next to Chad with Jason and Zeke on his other side.

Jack walked in and watched sadly as his son wrapped his fingers with the tape. Troy's head shot up sadly as his slammed his clip board down on the empty bench and pointed out to the outside of the locker room and they all listened as he said, "Alright, no more X's and O's, okay. Forget the scoreboard. Because here's a number that matters...sixteen. There's sixteen minutes left in this game guys. There's only sixteen minutes left in THE SEASON. And for the seniors on this squad," Jacks eyes then traveled to Zeke, then to Chad, then to Jason and then lastly to Troy before he continued, "Guys, you've only got sixteen minutes left in a Wildcats uniform. So make em' count. Sixteen minutes, be a team."

And the team watched and heard as Jack turned the corner to walk back out of the locker room, "Captains."

The team all stood up, and threw their towels over their shoulders and looked at Chad and Troy.

Calmly Troy said, "Alright, hey guys. Now you heard coach we're all going to remember the next sixteen minutes for a long time after we leave East High, so its now or never. Chad?"

Chad nodded his head and said his famous line, "WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!" They replied as they gathered their stuff and started to exit the locker room.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

* * *

><p>That really got them going it was now the 4th quarter and the wildcats down by 2 points. Troy was not giving up now he faked left and went right and shoot the ball..3...2...1 He made it the E.H. crowd went wild and went into the middle of the court while the basketbal team picked Troy in the air while Coach Bolton went and got the trophy and gave it to Troy and he kissed it held it in the they put Troy down he gave the trophy to Chad and went to find Gabriella.<p>

"Congradulations Wildcat"Gabriella said as she jumped on him with her legs around his waist leaned in to kiss her but she got down and backed up. "You are not kissing me go take a shower first then... she continued and whispered in his ear "you'll get what you want maybe even more just meet me in your room be sure to knock 3 times." She said as she walked off twisting her hips making Troy go crazy and she turned around and winked at him and continued walking. Troy ran to take a Troy was done showering he went home since the championship after party was he got home half of the E.H student body was there and it was packed.

Troy walked into his house and went straight to the refrigerator. He got a bottle of whipped cream and chocalte. He walked upstairs to his room and knocked 3 times like Gabriella told him too. He heard her say come in so he opened the door he saw Gabi looking at his pictures all over the wall. Most were just them but some were with the whole gang or with his family. He went up behind Gabi and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck. "So I'm all fresh and clean and I think you owe me a make out session or _even more_" He whispered in her ear as he turned her around and he kissed her with so much passion. He pushed her against the wall and started to attack her neck.

"Troy... She moaned in out and ran her right hand threw his sandy brown hair while her left hand was on his back and her nails were digging in his back causing him to moan. Gabriella licked her lips as her eyes fell closed and her head tilted to the side. He trailed his hot tongue down her neck and then began to suck on her collar bone.

Troy picked her up so that her legs were around his waist and dropped her on the bed, causing her to squeal. Gabi smiled and scotted back a bit on the bed while Troy was taking off his shirt. He then climbed on the bed and started to kiss Gabriella again. His hand were running down from her ankle all the way to the inside of her skirt and they were now on her ass. She moaned when he gave it a squeeze in the kiss while he was smiling.

They realesed from the kiss and Gabi was caresing up and down his cheeks with her thumps. She kissed him again and Troy quickly accepted feeling her tongue lick on his bottom lip he opened his mouth for her tongue. Gabriella ran her fingertips down his chest to his jeans and pulled them down.

She giggled "Wow someone's a little hard"

He smiled "The things you do to me" She was about to take his boxers off but he backed up.

"You have to way too many clothes on, sexy" Troy told Gabriella. She smiled and got up then pushed Troy on the bed. She started with her shirt, when she took it off she saw a little budge in Troy's boxers and giggled. She thought she saw Troy not breathing just staring at her. She then started to walk around the room so that Troy would come out of his trace.

"Uh Gabi please hurry up"Troy said as he looked frustrated. She looked at Troy up and down then she started to undo her skirt once she was off she din't even have time to get them off of her before Troy ran up to her and started kissing her. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He pulled her shorts from her ankles to the floor. Troy was just admiring Gabriella's breast of how they were going up and down from her breathing. Troy grabbed her hands and interlocked their fingers resting them both behind her head.

Gabriella kissed his shoulders gently before they began a passionate make-out session. Troy pulled back and reached behind Gabriella to undo her bra. Gabriella allowed him to pull it of her. Troy tossed it over his shoulder and right now didn't really care where it landed. He then leaned down and began to kiss her left breast and massaging her right one before switching and Gabriella was moaning like crazy she was clutching the bed sheets so hard.

When Troy was done he went and got the chocolate from his dresser and brought it back. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have that" Gabriella asked him,Troy didn't answer but instead opened the cap and dripped it all over her breasts. Gabriella gasped at the cold chocolate against her nipples and then stomach, around her pussy, thighs, and down to her ankles.

He put the chocalate on the floor and got on his knees. He started from her right leg he licked his way up.

Gabriella was just moaning like crazy, when he got near her pussy he started on the other leg. After he was done with her legs he sat up a little and started at her bellybutton taking her ring in his mouth and pulling a little causing Gabi to moan even more.

He made his way up and right now he was at her boobs. Troy then went back down to her pussy he pulled her panties off and stuck his tongue in.

Gabriella screamed at the sudden motion and moaned as his rythm became harder. She moved to his fast and steady rhythm. She was so wet and Troy enjoyed the feeling of her juice in his mouth. She screamed as she came and Troy licked the last of her juice and kissed her.

"Mm..You taste so good" He told her and kissed her. He deepend the kiss and she pulled away.

"My turn to taste" Gabriella told him as she got up and pushed Troy on the bed. She pulled his boxers down and gasped at the sight.

"Wow Troy your so big"

Gabriella told him as he just smiled but was soon surprised as Gabriella was now rubbing her hands against his member. He moaned at the movement of her hands and groaned when she took him into her mouth. He groaned when he came and she swallowed and licked the rest. Troy flipped them over so he was on top. He started to kiss her again.

"You ready" He aske her and she just nodded. He begin to thrust into her slowly then he picked up his pace. Gabriella wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper into her. Gabriella leaned down and licked Troy's splendid chest biting down on his nipples. Troy started to trail kisses down from her neck and Gabriella arched her back.

"OH TROY I'm CUMMING" Gabriella screamed softly

Cum with me" Troy whispered against her lips and kissed her. He felt her walls tighten and felt her scream in his mouth. He and she then felt something come out of them. Troy pulled out of her an layed on the bed.

"That.. was he started

"Amazing" she finished. " I love you Brie" He said and kissed her forehead

"I love you too Wildcat" She told him and they fell asleep in eachothers arms after having the best night ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this chapter might update in like another week or 2 but for now please reveiw.<strong>


	6. Almost Our Future

**I hoped ya'll enjoy my last chapter and here is chapter 6. Imagine Ryan's girlfriend as Alyson Stone from _Camp Rock. _**

It was now Friday, which means it was prom night. Last month, Ryan got a girlfriend, Ciera McKnight, she was a pretty brunette, she had long, brown and wavy hair and she was very nice, she had green eyes. She got along great with the rest of the girls and guys, so she was now part of the gang. So all the girls decided to stay at Gabi's house. They woke up at 7:00 am, got their clothes and makeup bags and they each went to a bathroom. When Gabi was done showering she slipped on a pair of red thongs and a matching strapless bra. She then put on her Oceanside dark pink stripped HCO shirt that showed to just a little above her stomach, a pair of HCO deep color Surfers Knoll jean shorts with a pair of scandals that had pink knitted threads.

She got her makeup bag and got her Cover Girl Lash Blast Fusion Mascara and put it on the bottom and top of her eyelashes; Her CG WetSlicks fruit Spritzers Lip gloss (watermelon) and put it on her lips. She then started to get her jewelry, she got her _T _necklace and the rings Troy gave her. She then curled her hair and put it in a ponytail. When she was finished she came out the bathroom to see Ciera getting her stuff for school. "Hey Ciera" She said and Ciera smiled and waved. "Hey Gabi"**(The outfits for all of them are in my profile.)**

Ciera wore a Rocky Point blue graphic tee that said _Hollister Ocean Patrol_ that also showed a little of her stomach and a pair of HCO deep blue Bolsa Chica jean hair was curled and down as natural. Sharpay then came and gave Gabi a hug out of nowhere. She was also wearing a Rocky Point HCO shirt but hers was pink and a pair of blue faded Paradise Cove jean shorts. Then Kelsi and Taylor came and got their stuff. When they were all finished they all went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Hey daddy" Gabriella said and kissed her daddy's cheek. They all sat down and started to eat. "So we need to go to the mall after school" Sharpay said as she put her plate in the sink. "For what" Ciera asked curiously. "Well let's just say it's for after prom if you know what I mean" Shar said with a wink and all the girls knew what she meant.

They were now finished and all headed to their cars. They all drove to school and parked their cars by all walked into East High together and made their way to their locker. Since Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ciera's lockers were on the other halls they all went their separate ways.

**Gabriella's POV**

"So Gabi what are you and Troy boy doing after prom" Taylor asked smiling. "We're doing just what you and Chad are doing" I told her and she blushed. I unlocked my locker and put my book bag in there and getting books. When I was done we went down to Taylor's Chad was standing with his arm leaning against the lockers.

"Hey babe, hey sis" Chad said and kissed Taylor's cheek and gave me a hug. We then walked to homeroom and saw everybody was there except Troy. I put my stuff on my desk and sat on top of Chad's desk. About 5 minutes Troy walked in the class and put his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. "So you ready for tonight" Troy asked me sucking on my earlobe. "I can't wait" I moaned out before pulling Troy's face from my neck and kissed him passionately that's when the bell rung and I went to my seat having Troy want more. I just smirked and sat down in my desk.

* * *

><p>It was now the class of the day and I was really anxious to go to the mall with the rest of the girls. Finally the bell rung and we all decided to meet each other at Sharpay's locker and leave from there.<p>

"Okay its 3:05 so we have exactly 3 hours because prom starts at 7 and that gives us time to do what we have to do." Sharpay said as we started walking to the front of the building. "Oh I almost forgot here are your room keys Ryan gave the boys theirs so there's nothing to worry about" Sharpay said handing the room keys and getting in her car. We got to the mall and started to just walk around the stores for awhile.

"So I've decided to die my hair" Sharpay said and all we gasped and then started laughing. "What" Sharpay said and we stopped laughing.

"I think it a good thing to die it but what color."Ciera asked running her hands through Shar's blonde hair. "Well I've been thinking of being a brunette instead of a blonde so I got brown, and I'm doing it tonight for prom I just need help" Sharpay said as we walked into**. **

"Well we would love to help you Shar" I told her looking through lingerie racks. "So what colors are you girls looking for" Taylor asked the girls as they all shrugged their shoulders.

"I want one that matches Troy's eyes and I think I found the perfect one." I said picking up a baby blue push up bra and thong set

"That's cute I think you should get it" Kelsi said. "So 4 more to go" Ciera said

"I can't believe we're having prom at Lava Springs" Gabriella said while their walking. "Well my mom convent the principal to let us have it there" Sharpay said

After about 20 minutes of looking they decided to go to a different store so they went to **Frederick's**. "How would Zeke feel about getting an A+" Sharpay said holding up an outfit A for Effort Bra and Mini Skirt Set, Dreamgirl Lingerie with the thongs said A+. "I think Zeke would be _very very _happy if you know what I mean" Kelsi and we all laughed.

After an hour of looking for lingerie they were done and dropped their bags off at the hotel so it was there tonight. We all went to Shar's house since their dresses were there. We decided to die Shar's hair.

"So how long does this have to sit before I wash it out" Shar asked "10 minutes" Kelsi said reading the box. Then 10 minutes they washed it out.

"Wow Sharpay you look better a brunette then a blonde "Taylor commented. She went in front of a mirror to look at herself "I do don't I" Shar said and they laughed it was now 5:30 so they decided to start getting ready. We all too a quick shower and put our make-up on.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

It is now 6:55 and the boy's would be there any minute in a limo. All the parent's also decided to come and see their daughter/son/sister/brother (**_I'll tell you the family tree at the end)_**** and take pictures.**

"Okay how do I look" Gabriella asked and all the girl's jaws dropped.

"Wow Gabi you look beautiful" Kelsi told her and continuing to do Taylor's hair.

"Troy is going to die to get you out that dress" Taylor commented and the girls laughed. "Girl's the guy's are here" yelled upstairs "Coming daddy" Gabriella said.

_Meanwhile Downstairs_

"Oh my baby's growing up" said as she hugged him crying. "Mom" Troy whined and looked towards his dad for help. Jack pulled his wife from Troy.

First Kelsi walked down the stairs wearing a Sherri Hill prom dress. The neckline was square with thick jeweled straps and a ruched bodice with a keyhole, natural waistline and short, pleated skirt with a pair of Chatel Silver Open Toe Heels. Her jewelry consists of a Mother and Child® sterling silver necklace she got from her mom. A pair of princess-cut near-colorless diamonds sparkle earrings in settings of 14K white gold that her dad gave her. Her hair was curled and put in a ponytail on the right side of her head with a Rhinestone Hair Comb. Her whole outfit cost 1,086. She walked in front of Jason and smiled.

"Wow you look hot" Jason said and Kelsi laughed.

"Well thank you, you look very handsome" Kelsi told him as he put her corsage came Taylor

Taylor wore a La Femme Strapless Purple prom dress. This glamorous chiffon gown is encrusted with transparent stones on the bust. Waistband is gathered and skirt is made of cascading panels to create a high-low hem with a pair of Geneva Shoes in Purple. Her jewelry consist of a 1/5 CT. T.W. Sirena™ Solitaire Stud Earrings in 14K White Gold she got from her older brother for her birthday; a heart-shaped necklace that say's LOVE she got from Chad on their anniversary. Her hair was down in wavy curls and her bang was curled up ward. He whole outfit cost 1,032.

"Damn" was all Chad could say and Taylor giggled and blushed.

"Well thank you...I think and you clean up good" Taylor said and Chad put on her corsage.

Sharpay came down the stairs wearing a Fuchsia Strapless prom dress with chunky mirrored beading on the strapless bodice with a pair of Fuchsia Open Toe Heels. Her jewelry consist of 14K White Gold 1/3 Carat t.w. Diamond Solitaire Earrings she got from her daddy for graduation; a 1/4 CT. T.W. Diamond Three Stone Bypass Heart Pendant in Sterling Silver Necklace she got from Zeke on her birthday. Her whole outfit cost 1,014.

"Wow babe you look smoking and your hair" Zeke said and slip the corsage on her wrist.

And last but certainly not least Gabriella came down the stairs wearing a Strapless baby blue baby doll Prom dress with a pair of Silver Open Toe Antilles Heels. Her jewelry consist of A pair of10K White Gold ¼ Carat t.w. Diamond Earrings she got from her brother on her birthday; A 1/3 CT. T.W. Diamond Interlocking Heart Pendant in 10K White Gold she got from Troy when he was on vacation with his family in California. Her outfit cost the most 1,379**. (All of** **the girl's dresses are in my profile)**

"Damn Brie you look amazing" Troy said and put the corsage on her wrist

"Thanks, Wildcat you don't look half bad yourself" Gabriella said after giggling.

After a load of pictures taken by the parents, they all went and got into the limo. "I can't believe you guys rented a limo" Kelsi said as the limo started to move.

"Well we wanted to do something special... you know besides the hotel room if you guys know what I mean" Chad said and all the boys laughed and high fived Chad.

"Boys" The girls said with their arms crossed. The limo arrived at Lava Springs and all the guys helped the girls out the limo and went inside. "Wow it's beautiful in here" Gabriella exclaimed. They all went to their table and sat. All the girls were on the dance floor dancing their asses off. Troy couldn't stop staring at Gabi, so he went over and got some punch. After he was done he went over and snuck behind Gabriella while she was dancing. "Having fun" He whispered in her ear. "Much fun" She said as the music stopped and a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance" Troy asked with his hand out. Gabi smiled and took it "Of course you may" Troy took her into the center of the floor and put his hands on her waist and her hands around his neck. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. After about 10 minutes of dancing and talking the principal and Ms. Darbus got on the stage.

"Okay students it's time to announce the Prom King and Queen of this year's EH prom, so your Prom king you voted for is... Troy Bolton. Everybody clapped and Troy smiled and walked onto the stage where they placed the crown on his head, and he winked at Gabriella making her smile.

"And your Prom Queen is... He continued. Gabriella Montez. Everybody clapped and you could hear Chad and Zeke whistling. She walked on the stage where they put the crown on and smiled.

"Now it's time for the King and Queen dance." Troy smiled and took Gabriella's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Na na na na  
>Na na na na yeah<br>You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
>Make you listen.<br>There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
>A little laughter or a happy ever after<p>

Your harmony to the melody  
>It's echoing inside my head<p>

A single voice (Single voice)  
>Above the noise<p>

And like a common thread  
>Hmm, you're pulling me<p>

When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong<br>Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
>And it's brought us here because<br>Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
>Na na na na na<br>Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
>You are the music in me<p>

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
>Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)<br>There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said  
>And it was easy (So easy)<br>Because you see the real me (I see)  
>As I am<br>You understand  
>And that's more than I've ever known<p>

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
>Above the noise (Ohh ohh)<p>

And no, I'm not alone  
>Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)<p>

When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)<br>You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
>And it's brought us here because<br>You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
>We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)<br>Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
>You are the music in me (In me)<p>

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me<p>

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
>I know that we belong (We belong)<br>You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
>It's brought us here because (Here because)<br>You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me (Yeah)<p>

When the music ended Troy and Gabriella were in a passionate kiss and they could here girl's awwing but they ignored it. They danced mostly the whole night til it was time to go. "Thank you Troy" Gabriella said and kissed him on the cheek.

"For what"

"For giving me the best prom night in my life I love you" She told him and smiled

"Well your welcome and I love you too" He said as the limo driver pulled up to the hotel. Since they were all on different floor's they took different elevators. When Troy and Gabriella got into the elevator and the doors closed Troy pushed Gabi on the wall and started to suck on her neck.

Tr...T...Troy you have to st...Stop" She told him and pushed him off of her then the doors open. Troy grabbed her hand and practically ran to the room. He took out his key and opened the door. He picked up Gabriella and closed the door with his foot. He pushed her against the wall sucking on her neck again. He put her down and kissed her passionately on her lips. She pulled away and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Troy groaned and went to the bed and fell back. She came out the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

"Wildcat" She whispered loud enough for Troy to hear. Troy sat up and stared at her like an idiot. He got up and went to her and put his hands on her waist. "Wow Brie" He said and kissed her lips and put her over his shoulder and laid her on the bed. He took off his shoes and climbed on top of her and kissed her so passionately on her lips. He pulled away and started on her neck. Gabriella moaned and ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him a little closer to her. "Troy" She moaned out. Troy slid his hands upward from her but to the back of her bra and unclipped it and threw it behind him.

"You. Are. So. Gorgeous."Troy said kissing down her neck. Gabriella pushed his jacket off of him and started to unbutton his vest and shirt. When Gabi got it off she ran her hand down his chest and stopped at his pants. Troy could now feel a budge coming in his pants.

He ignored it and put Gabi's right breast into his mouth biting and sucking on it and did the same thing to the other one. Gabriella flipped them over so that she was now on the top. She started to suck on his earlobe and she could feel Troy's breath hitch "B...Brie" She went down to his chest and put butterfly kisses down it. She could feel something hard against her pussy and saw that Troy was really hard. "Oh Troy I'm so wet" She told him and giggled when Troy flipped them over and went down and took off her thongs. He threw them behind him and blew hot air into her making her moan he then flicked his tongue over her folds making her moan like crazy. He then stuck his fingers inside her and moved in and out. He added another finger and did it a little faster. And then added his third finger til she cummed on his hands.

He licked his fingers clean and leant up and kissed her square on the lips so she could taste herself.

While they were kissing Gabriella undid his belt buckle and slid his pants and boxers down his legs. He kicked them off while never pulling away from Gabi's lips. When they did pull apart Gabriella stood up and pushed Troy on the bed. She kissed down from his chest to his shaft and kissed til she was at the tip of his dick. She then took the whole think into her mouth.

She licked up and down swirling her tongue around it with a POP! He sat up and got the condom out Troy's pants pocket and ripped the wrapper off and applied it on him

When she was done she climbed up on top of Troy and lowered herself on top of him and riding him cowboy style. "Fuck Troy you're so big" Gabriella moaned out."Damn Brie you're so fucking tight" Troy said, who was holding her waist "I'm finna...cum babe" Gabriella said as she was looking straight into Troy's eyes."Cum baby" Troy said and the both cummed together.

She got off of him and got into the bed with him. They both feel asleep and couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay it might take a while to update because my family is moving and all that stuff so... here is the family tree!<strong>

Vanessa Danforth-Mom

Dylan Danforth-Dad

Zoe Danforth,23-Sister

* * *

><p>Jeremy McKessie-Mom<p>

Chloe McKessie-Dad

Bryson Mckessie,20-Brother

* * *

><p>Ethan Evans-Dad<p>

Sarah Evans-Mom

* * *

><p>Sean Baylor-Dad<p>

Melina Baylor-Mom

Bridget Baylor,21-Sister

* * *

><p>Jackson Bolton-Dad<p>

Lucille Bolton-Mom

Jake Bolton,23-Brother

Alyssa Bolton,16-Sister

Layla Bolton,25-Cousin

* * *

><p>Gregory Montez-Dad<p>

Maria Montez-Mom

Micheal Montez,26-Brother

* * *

><p>Jousha Neilsen-Dad<p>

Gloria Neilsen-Mom

Amanda Neilsen,10-Sister

* * *

><p>Emment Cross-Dad<p>

Sheila Cross-Mom

Kevin Cross,23-Brother

* * *

><p>Brian McKnight-Dad<p>

Selena McKnight-Mom


	7. LA LAKERS

**Hey it's me again I finally had a chance to update so this chapter is about the senior trip the gang is taking and also Micheal and Layla. Also Layla's parents died in a car crash when she was 8. **

It was a week since Prom and today was the day that the gang go on their Senior Trip and Micheal and Layla would be coming too. Gabriella's dad let them ride in the limo because he couldn't control hiself when she did her puppy dog face. So it was now 1 pm and the gang was putting their luggage in the limo while saying byr to their families.

"Promise you'll be careful"Maria asked daughter. "I promise plus I have Troyand Micheal with me."Gabriella told her. She hugged her mom and dad once more and the kids all got into the limo. They started to drive off, Gabriella was in between Troy and Chad with her head on Troy's shoulder thinking of how they started.

_Flashback_

_It was mid-May on a breezy night. A 16-year old Troy Bolton was so nervous even shaking. Tonight he was taking out the beautiful Gabriella Montez, who he had been crushing on since freshmen year, and he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He breathed deeply and relaxed. He got his keys and was on his way to pick her up. When he arrived he got out his car and knocked on the front door. When it opened he saw an older version of Gabriella that had to be her mom. _

_"Hi you must be Troy" Maria greeted him. He smiled and nodded his head. "Gabriella will be down in a sec" She told him and walked back into the kitchen. Troy just stood there at the bottom of the stairway. Finally she came down wearing a pair of white skinny jeans; a Mollie Peace Love Batwing Crop Top with a pair of GIUSEPPE ZANOTTI flat sandals._

_"Wow Gab you look beautiful" Troy told her as she blushed "Thanks" She said._

_"So are you ready to go" He asked her and she nodded. They walked outside to Troy's car and Troy opened the door for her and went to the driver's side. "So where are we going" Gabriella asked curiously. "We're going to the carnival" He responded and she smiled about 10 minutes they pulled up to the carnival. They walked in hand in hand they rode a lot of rides. "Aww that's a cute Winne-the-Pooh" Gabriella said making Troy chuckle. "What" She asked smiling. "You are seriously still a kid" Troy told her and she just nodded and giggled. Troy than gave the dude a dollar and started to play the game. He won. He got the bear and gave it to Gabriella. "Thanks Troy" She told him and kissed his cheek. "Do you wanna get something to eat" Troy asked her and she nodded. They went and got themselves a corn dog. "Thank you for bringing me here Troy this was the best date ever." Gabriella told him and smiled at him. "Well your welcome… Brie I've liked you since freshman year, but I guess I was just nervous. I really like you. Would you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked her. Gabriella smiled at him"Yeah I would love to" Troy grinned and leaned in and so did she. Their lips met and it was just sparks._

_End of Flashback_

"What you thinking about babe"Troy asked Gabriella curiously. "Nothing just the day you asked me to be your girlfriend"Gabriella said as she lifted her head from Troy shoulder and Troy pulled her on his lap. "I remeber it very well it was the best day of my life"Troy told her truthfully.

She smiled and gave him a peck on his lips. "So what are girl's singing at the show next week"Ryan asked the girls. "Alot but we're not telling you guys, you'll just have to find out that night."Kelsi told them and all girl's all nodded.

It was now 5 hours and they finalyy arrived in LA.**(Idk how long it really takes) **The driver than dropped them off at the hotel so that they could get settled in all the boys got the luggage while the girls went and checked in. "Hi pretty lady may I help you"The guy beind the counter asked. "Yes I'm here to pick up keys under Montez"Gabriella said. He checked through his computer and pulled out 12 keys. "There you go madam have a nice day"He told them. Gabriella passed out all the keys and went back to get their luggage. They all got in the same elevator since they were all on the same floor.

When it was their time to get off they all went to check out their suites.(**The suites are all in my profile)** They all went up to their suites and got unpacked and by the time they were done it was 7:10 so they went and got something to eat. After they were done they each went back into their hotel rooms after saying goodnight to everyone.

**Gabriella's POV**

After we ate and talked a little we all went to our rooms. I ran and jumped on the bed and started laughing and also Troy. He then walked and climbed on the bed ontop of me. He started to kiss my neck running his hands up and down my sides. "mmm Troy I need to ask you something. I can't"I told him and he stopped and turned me around so I was now facing him."Okay my cousin is having her wedding in about 2 weeks and I'm in it I just need a date so would you do the honor of coming with me and cause she needs to meet you."I asked him biting my lip. "Of course but where is it"He asked me. "It's in Flordia so you and I both have to start packing when we get back next week and I need to find a dress since she let me pick my own since I'm her maid of honor."I said and sat up a little bit. "Well in that case I would love to meet your cousin and to see you in a dress, so I can picture in your wedding dress."Troy told me and I just laughed. I got up and got some clothes out and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I told Troy he could take a shower, he gave me quick kiss and went into the bathroom. I went and sat on the couch and turned the TV on and started searching for a movie. Troy then came out the bathroom wearing a pair of basketball shorts nad no shirt. He came nad sat beside me and I cuddled into his chest.

**No one's POV**

After an hour of watching a movie Gabriella fell asleep and Troy was getting a little sleepy hisself. He got up and picked Gabriella up bridal style and layed her in the bed and got in with her. He soon fell asleep with his arm over her waist protectively.

* * *

><p>The next day Gabriella woke up from the sound of her phone going off. It was a text from Sharpay<p>

_Time to get up and go shopping and yes the boys are coming if they don't MAKE them come._

_xxxShar_

I then got up nad saw Troy sleeping so peacefully so she decided to get dressed then wake him up. She got her clothes,makeup nad jewlwery and walked in the bathroom. She took a quick shower and started to get dressed. She put her bikini on and slipped on a pair of dark blue jean shorts. Her shirt was a one shoulder crop top that showed off half of her toned stomach. When she was done she left the bathroom to wake up Troy. She then got all her stuff that she needed and put in her LV Monogram Bosphore Backpack she got from. She then climbed on the bed on top of Troy nad started to kiss his neck, she smirked when she heard a moan come from his lips. She sat up a little to look at his eyes as they opened slowly.

"Hey baby"Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the lips. She rolled over off of him and stood back up.

"Come on babe get dressed"Troy groaned and reluctantly got up and went in the bathroom. After about 15 minutes Troy came out the bathroom dressed in a pair of orange and white swim trunks and a Hollister shirt. After he got his stuff they left the hotel room. When they reached the lobby everybody else was there. "Hey guys" Gabriella greeted and they all said their heys back. They all started walking "SO where to first" Kelsi asked the girls as they all slipped on their sunglasses. "Louis Vuitton then Prada"Gabriella suggested and they all nodded. They walked in LV while the boys sat outside. "Troy can you come with me"Micheal asked him and Troy was very curious. They walked into a jewlery store and Micheal started to talk."Okay you know how much I love Layla right" Troy nodded and he continued "I want to ask her to marry me"Micheal said. "Well congrats but what does have to do with me"Troy asked very confused. "Well I need your help to find a ring"Micheal asked looking through cases.

"When are you going to purpose to her"Troy asked. "Probably her birthday or Christmas." Micheal said.

"So what kind of ring would she like" Troy went by the cases and started to look around. After about they came to a conclusion that he should make it.

* * *

><p>After the girls were done shopping they all went to the beach.<p>

**Gabriella's POV**

After we were done shopping an anonomous vote, we went to the beach. Chad and Troy were the first ones in the water, so I ran in the water and jumped on his back. He was startled and I laughed. Surprisly he fell back in the water making me go underwater first. When I surfaced I pnched his shoulder and ran. We all layed in the water for about an hour and a half. We all decided to go to a fancy estaurant so we all went to our rooms and got dressed. When I came out the bathroom ,after getting dressed, ti see a very sexy Troy staring at me with his jaw open. "How do I look"I asked him giving a curious smile. "You look amazing, but don't you think it would look better on the floor" Troy said with a smirk on his face walking towards me. "It would but not tonight"I told him and gave him a quick peck on his lips. I walked over to my bed side and got my purse and things and we left the room. We all walked into the restaraunt, the waiter escorted us to our table. After about 30 minutes of being in the place we finally got our food. When everybody was done I started to talk

"Okay I bet your ready for your surprises"They all nodded anxiously especially Chad. "K I was able to talk to a special someone and I was able to get 12 tickets to the LA Lakers game tommorrow near the front row, AND tommorow afternoon we are able to go to the center and play a little game"I told them and saw as all the guys faces lit up but before anybody could say anything Chad ran up to me and hugged me tightly that I couldn't breath. "Okay Chad let her go before you kill her and I kill you"Troy said giving Chad a death glare. Chad let me go and went back to his seat. "I cant believe you got LA tickets their sold out"Jason told her smiling. "Well they are, let's just say I know a guy"I told them with a smile on my face. It was now about 10 o clock so we all said goodnight to each other. Troy and I walked in the door and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

**No one's POV**

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and started kissing her neck with a giggling Gabriella. They made their way to the bed and Gabriella pushed Troy on it. She climbed on top of him and started to kiss his neck down to his collar bone and she started to unbutton his shirt. After it was unbuttoned she ran her nails up and down his built up chest and abs. He moaned at her actions and closed his eyes. She then gave him butterfly kisses down his chest flicking his nipples on the way down. Gabriella felt a huge thing on her thigh but tried to ignored it. Troy grabbed her waist and brought her back up and kissed her square on her lips.

Gabriella pulled away and looked Troy in his eyes and said"I'm in charge tonight" Gabriella told him and stood up. She then started to pull her dress up just a little so that Troy could see the red thong she was wearing. She pulled it all the way off to a red strapless bra. Troy was groaning like crazy trying his hardest not to touch her because he knew what she would do. Gabriella walked towards Troy, sat back on his stomach and smiled at him. She reached over to her drawer and got two black ties and tied his hands to the headboard. She then started to unbuckle his jeans and pulled them down his legs. He kicked off his jeans and looked Gabriella in the eyes before she reached behind her and unclamped her bra and threw it behind her. Gabriella then pulled her thong down her toned legs and stepped out of them. She walked towards Troy and played with the him of his boxers before she pulled them all the way down. Gabriella was looking at the sight in front of her and smirked at Troy

"Someone's VERY thrilled I see" She exclaimed and he nodded eagerly. "It's the things you do to me" Troy said biting on his bottom lip. She smiled at him and started to stroke his cock up and down. Gabriella licked the tip of his cock and started to take the whole thing into her mouth. "Ohh..yeah.. there baby" Troy moaned out. Troy had his eyes shut tight and his head back "Ohh..Brie I'm.. finna..cum" Troy told her making her move even faster until he came into her mouth and she lapped it all up. Gabriella looked at Troy's face and giggled, she reached up and untied Troy's arms. Troy then flipped them over and started kissing her hungrily. Troy made his way dwon to her neck kissing every spot before finding her spot and sucking and biting on it. He then played with her now hard nipples and started to suck her left while massaging her right and did the same to the other. Troy kissed his way down her nice tonned stomach playing with her bellyring on the way. He the ran his thumb on the inside of her legs near her pussy making her moan like crazy, he then put his hands on the hems of her thong and pulled them down and threw them over his shoulder he really didn't care where it landed. He kissed her soft skin on top before he flicked his tongue on her swollen nub.

"Oh!" Gabriella exclaimed, bucking her hips, she reached and run a hand through his now sweaty hair. He looked up, keeping eye contact with her as he continued. "Look at me while you fuck me Troy Bolton" Gabriella begged. He stuck his tonguein further seperating her folds while also sucking on it. When he was done he plunged two fingers inside of her "Oh..Shit" She yelled. Troy smiled at her and added another finger into her "Fuck Troy" She exclaimed. Troy then started to move even faster then ever. "Oh Troy...AHH..ohh" Gabriella cried out moving her hips with his fingers. "Troy I'm soo close baby" She cried out. Troy then started to press on her clit with his thumb. "Ohh I'm cumming baby" When she came Troy took his hand out and licked his fingers clean.

"In...NOW" Gabriella demanded. Firstly Troy went and got condom out of his drawer and then Troy smiled and nodded at Gabrella before he poistened hiself and pounded himself inside of her makinng her gasp. He beggin to pump fast and kissed her on her neck. "Ohh..deeper baby" She begged. He simply obliged and did as he was told.

"Ahh.. yes baby right.. there..Harder" Gabriella panted out. "I'm getting close babe" Troy told her and started to rub her clit. "Cum with me baby"She told him. About 2 minutes later they came together. They just laid there for a few minutes and then they were both sound asleep

* * *

><p>They both woke up about 11:00 and took a shower together since they didn't hbave enough time. After they showered and stuff they got dressed and went down to the lobby. When the limo dropped them off at the Staoles Center they all decided to all play a game girls vs boys. Right now the girls were in the lead in the 4th qtr 32-30<p>

Gabriella fakes left goes right passes to Taylor she makes the layup and its over. "Ha ha we win" Gabriella said infront of the guys "Well you guys got beat by girls but I'm inpressed" They heard a voice behind them. They all turned to see a peson they thought they would never see standing in their mist,Kobe Bryant. "Hey Kobes" Micheal siad while on his phone. "Hey Mich"Everybody looked at them confused except Gabriella.

"How does he know you"Chad asked him Mich shrugged and pointed to Gabriella. "Gabi"chad asked. "Well you know how I told you I talked to a special someone"They all nodded. "Well it was Kobe, he's my god-father. "Everybody stood there shock except for you know Micheal. "He's your god-father too"Layla asked him and he shook his head no" "So Kob this is Taylor her boyfriend Chad, Sharpay her boyfriend Zeke,Kelsi her boyfriend Jason, Ciera her boyfriend Ryan, Mich's girlfriend Layla, and my fabulous boyfriend Troy." Gabriella intoduced everybody. "They all are pretty shocked aren't they" Kobe asked Gabriella and she nodded. They played a few rounds of basketball until the Lakers had to practice for tonight so the gang decided to go get something to eat.

After they ate they went back to the hotel to freshen up and then they would head back to the center. "So why didn't you tell me about you and Kobe" Troy asked her as they walked in side their room. "I been in relationships Troy and I guess I didn't want to be taken advantage or used again" Gabriella said with her head down looking at her hands. Troy lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes, "I would _NEVER_ do that to you" Troy said soothingly. " I knew that on our first year anniversary." She told him smiling, Troy kissed. "Come on we have to get ready for the game" Troy told her and they walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and got dressed. After they were done they texted the others to see if they were done or not. As usual Chad still wasn't dressed yet so Troy and Gabi stayed in the room a little longer. After about 10 minutes Chad was finally ready and they were heading for the stadium

* * *

><p>"That was the best game ever" Troy exclaimed as the gang walked Troy's and Gabriella's suite. "I know dude it was sick" Chad said as he sat on the couch. "So what should we do now"Kelsi asked and everybody looked at each other. "How about Truth or Dare" Taylor suggested and they all nodded. They got in a circle and Zeke started. "Jas truth or dare"<p>

"Truth" Zeke started to think "Is it true that you used to be in gymnastics" "Yeah" Jason answered and everybody burst out laughing. "Okay whatever Shar Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to put on lipstick as war paint and keep it on their for an hour" Sharpay gasped. "That's not what make-up is for" Jason just shrugged his shoulders. With a huff she got her pink lipstick and put it on her face. " Kelsi truth or dare"

"Truth"

KK Is it true that you had a crush on someone in here besides Jason" Everybody looked at her anxiously for her answer

"Yes but I'm not telling you" She told them and everyone groaned. "Gabs truth or dare" "Dare"

"Okay I dare you to go to Micheal and tell him your pregnant" She whispered to her. Gabriella smiled and got up to where Micheal and Layla were.

"Mich I need to tell you something" He looked at her conserned. She took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant" After that was said Troy spit out his drink over Chad and looked at Gabriella. On the other hand Micheal looked like he was going to explode. He got up and went to Troy and he grabbed him by his shirt and literally picked him up. By now they were all laughing. "You just got pranked haha" Gabriella told him and his face softend up a little bit. "Not cool Gabs." Micheal said nad put Troy down.

They continued to play til it was bed time and they all slept in Troyella's suite.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated this story in while and I'm sorry for that but please enjoy!**

**R&R**

It was now their last day in California and they all went shopping things for their parents/bro/sis. It took them about 3 to 4 hours til they were finish shopping and they dropped all the bags at the hotel and then went swimming. "So what time do we wake up tomorrow" Ciera asked getting out the pool and so were the rest of them, "Umm I think we can wake up about 10 or 11 so we can have our stuff in the limo by 12 and be off."

Kelsi said they all nodded in agreement. They all went to their room to take a shower and get their pajamas on. Since they were so tired from their day they all went to sleep early.

**With Michael and Layla that morning**

It was about 4am that morning and suddenly Layla jumped up to the bathroom and puked her stomach into the toilet, when Michael saw the light on he woke up and went in the bathroom with her. "Baby it's 4 in the morning what's wrong" Michael said holding her hair. After she was done she flushed the toilet she put the top down and sat on it. "I don't know but my stomach hurts and I'm hot" Layla answered. She got up and brushed her teeth and held onto the countertop Michael picked her up and put her back in the bed and so did he. He massaged her stomach while whispering soothering words in her ear letting her go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>(It's Sunday)<em>

It was now 11:45 everybody was packing and/or putting their stuff except Layla who was still sleep in the bed.

"Troy can you pick Layla up while I put the bags in the limo" Michael asked him, Troy nodded his head and went back up to get Layla but didn't see her in the bed. He looked around the room until he saw the bathroom light; he walked in to see Layla getting up from the toilet looking pale. "Lala what's wrong" Troy asked. Layla chuckled. a bit,

"You haven't called me that in a while" She told him while he helped her up for her to brush her teeth.

"I don't know what's wrong I've puked twice today I think I'll go to the doctors next month if this keeps happening." She continued. Troy nodded and picked her up.

"Damn what have you been eating" Troy joked laughing. Layla smacked his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. When he got down to the lobby he saw everybody was ready to go. So they all got into the limo and started to drive off, Most of them slept almost the whole way home the rest were just looking at space.

When they pulled up at the Montez's house they all got out to see all their parents there, so they walked in to say hey and everything and they would get their things later. "WE'RE HOME" Chad and Troy yelled in the house getting laughs from the girls. "I'm so glad you're back home safely" Lucille said hugging Troy. So did the other boy's moms. "Hi daddy" Gabriella hugged her dad "Hi baby girl" "So how was LA" Chad's dad asked. "It was great we did a lot of things" Kelsi answered. The guys then went back outside to get all the stuff they bought and had while the girls went and sat down and talked to their moms. "So what did you guys do in LA" Chloe asked the girls. "Allot we went shopping swimming and many other amazing things" Sharpay said. "Umm Gabi can I talk to you for a minute" Layla asked Gabriella, she nodded her head and they headed upstairs. "So what's up?"

"Well you know how I've been throwing up" Gabriella nodded. "Okay I think I might be pregnant" When she said that Gabriella froze.

"Uhh have you taken a test" She asked Layla shook her head. "That's what we need to go do come on" Gabriella grabbed her purse and they went downstairs. "We'll be back" Gabriella told the guys. "Where you going" Michael asked. Gabriella and Layla looked at each other fearfully. "Umm...to get tampons" After she said that he just stared at her then walked away and they laughed and got in the car.

"It always work" Gabriella drove Layla to the nearest drug store they walked in and picked up 3 pregnancy tests. "Why 3" Layla asked confused. "Well you can't be too sure" Gabriella shrugged. They paid for the items and left the store. The drove back to Gabriella's went up the stairs to take the tests, Layla walked in the bathroom. About 3 minutes later she came out and sat on the bed "It takes 5 -7 minutes, Gabi what am I gonna do if I am pregnant I don't think Im ready." she admitted. "I think you are and you'll be a great mom" Gabriella reassured her. They sat there waiting for the result. They walked into the bathroom and took a look at the test "Oh. My. God... "Congratulations oh my gosh you're gonna be a mom" Gabriella said beaming. Layla then started crying, she wasn't' sure how Michael would feel about this. "Are you gonna tell Michael"

"Yeah but not now I just have to figure some things out first" "Ok let's go back downstairs so they won't be suspicious" They walked downstairs and sat down on the floor listening to them all talk about things.

"I so don't wanna go to school tomorrow" Troy said laying on Gabriella's bed. "I don't either but we gotta if we want to go to college" Gabriella said in her bathroom doing her hair. After she was done she came in the room and got on the bed with him. "So what do you wanna do" Gabriella asked him. Troy smirked and he pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his waist. "I got a few ideas" Troy said as Gabi smiled and kissed Troy on his lips.

"Mm... Troy no not tonight" Gabriella told him laughing when he groaned and sat up on the bed. "We should watch a movie" Troy suggested and Gabi nodded her head. "Let's watch The Notebook" Gabriella requested looking at Troy. "Brie no that's a chick flick." "Pretty Please" she said with her irresistible puppy dog eyes. Troy rolled his eyes and got up to put the movie in the DVD player. Gabriella clapped and got under her covers. Troy took off his shirt and pants and got in the bed with Gabriella.

By the first hour of the movie Troy was asleep and Gabriella was still watching the movie. Gabriella saw that Troy was asleep and she looked in awe. Gabriella looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. She turned her TV off and rolled over so that her head was lying on Troy's chest. Instantly she fell asleep.

It was now the morning and Gabriella was the first to wake up at 7:30 am. She took her shower and got dressed she then woke up Troy.

"Troy baby wake up" Gabriella said smoothly.

"Five more minutes mommy" Troy replied still sleep. Gabriella giggled and continued. "Troy wake up it's time for school" Troy turned over and pulled the cover over his face.

Gabriella was now getting really frustrated, so she snatched the cover off the bed and hit Troy in his sides hard making him jolt awake. "Brie, really I was having the best dream ever" Gabriella rolled her eyes and went downstairs so that he could get dressed. She walked downstairs and saw Layla up pacing the living room talking to herself a little.

"Layla what's wrong" Gabriella asked her putting her book bag on the couch. Layla looked at her and Gabriella could tell she had been crying.

"I'm scared Gabi I just found out I'm not just pregnant with a baby but 2 how can I deal with this? How will Michael handle this I'm not even sure if he's going to want the first baby now 2" Layla than started pacing again?

Gabriella went up to her and hugged her tightly. "Look Michael loves kids I'm really sure he would be thrilled to have twins."

"Really"

"Yes really my brother might be an idiot sometimes he loves you and I'm pretty sure he'll love the babies, now go back to bed it's too early for all this" Gabriella told her laughing a little. Layla then ran back upstairs and snuck back into Michael's bed so that she wouldn't wake him up. 10 minutes later Troy came downstairs ready to leave. We left and were on our way to school.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE: A REWRITE

ATTENTION, ATTENTION. I TOTALLY MESSED UP _HSM After HSM2 AND _I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT. WAIT, YEAH I DO...

A REWRITE! I'VE RECENTLY JUST DID A REWRITE AND IT CAME WITH A NEW CHAPTER SO QUIT THIS STORY AND GO FIND MY REWRITE. HERE'S THE LINK... ENJOY. I'LL HOPEFULLY HAVE AN NEW UPDATE PROBABLY AROUND CHRISTMAS SINCE I GET OUT OF SCHOOL FRIDAY AT NOON SO...

_s/9833491/1/HSM-After-HSM2-REWRITE_

AND FOR THOSE WHO READ THE _BRING IT ON, MY NEW CHAPTER SHOULD COME OUT THIS WEEK IF NOT NEXT WEEK... IF YOU DON'T READ THEM WELL... YOU SHOULD!_

_ s/7629154/1/Bring-it-on-Fight-to-the-Finish_

THIS IS MY LAST NOTE I PROMISE: THE POLL: If I make a new story what couple should it be about?

THE WINNER WAS... BECK AND TORI! YAY

SO THAT STORY WILL BE COMING VERY SOON AND I WILL WRITE A SUMMARY LATER ON TO SEE

OPINIONS ON THE TITLE!


End file.
